Revival squad
the pgn revival squad is a small group of pgners who are aiming for a better server.. history pacifist pgners and pgn groups have existed before, but the revival squad was founded in september of 2017 by minecraft user, westonkids. the aim was to originally wake up the pgn and allow the group to thrive. in its early stages, several players deliberately acted as a hindrance to the group, but it quickly got a code of conduct with its main goal being to achieve peace. the group was dormant in its early stages but soon more members appeared. in october it waked up again and gained allies, its headquarters were located in the former pgn city, at westonkid`s plot. it was thriving and as things seemed successful, disaster struck. Matikuss, whom westonkids thought was neutral, griefed his plot. the plot was repaired within a couple of days and westonkids, with help from some allies, particularly Land_O_Lakes, discovered matikuss was a hater. after the tragedy, the group started growing with new members joining and the squad getting its own banner, but pgn city got destroyed by a mystery griefer and anthonyruinsmc was becoming more antagonistic. with the headquarters moved to superboyiegamers plot things became successful. in december matikuss switched to the pgn side and later in the month a treaty ended the flame war, notably aided. the next year saw the revival squad sponsor many pgn and neutral groups and they are mostly successful, with few hindrances Immediately after the war, some of the haters saw the treaty as not being proper, though the rest of the server saw the treaty as legitimate due to them being tired of the war. What followed was the December crisis where both sides spied on each other, and was the server equivalent of the Cold War, with the revival squad playing a key part in. Afterwards came the febru crisis where a 3 week period of revival squad inactivity on the server culminated in a showdown which peaked in February, though tensions were still high until the hater nation finally collapsed in April. over the next year, the revival squad made relief efforts and helped keep the rest of the server intact, with westonkid, now known as entity Jecten (but sharing an account with thegamingteen44) identifying a problem outside the server in the last months of 2018 and in 2019 the server was a key staging ground for the anti-fortnite crusade led by the revival squad (which at the time had renamed itself the minecraft revival squad). Leading up to and during the crusade, jecten clearly started referring those on the server as minecrafters, in attempt to show unity between the server. goals the main goal of the revival squad is to allow the server to have peace. this group also had the role being to fix the pgns reputation and to allow pgners to live in safety. these were the first 2 goals, in november more goals emerged now its aim is to stop griefers, end the war and make sure war ciminals like anthoyruinsmc or entitymeme dont get away with their crimes. it used to have lttle success, but it is now one of the most successful groups on the server. in 2019 it also played a key role in bringing the server back to light members westonkids(leader/founder) superboyiegamer (co leader) theheroarch(co founder) land_o_lakes (spy) elemental sheep( for about 2 weeks he was part of it) CaiSi jawwilson(formerly now dark) flash flynn emma07matt05( neutral but allied with the pgn and aiding the revival squad) lumpypotato13(pgn but unconfirmed to be in revival squad) matikuss (after December, during postwar crisis) a few others Category:PranksterGangsters Category:Groups Category:Homies